Freaks, Geeks, and Nerds
by Leanne8582
Summary: *1/1* Takes place during the 1st season. Cordelia takes the new girl on a tour of Sunnydale High. What will she think of the Scooby gang? Please R & R!


Title: Freaks, Geeks, and Nerds

Author: Leanne8582 (uopjedi@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss's. Not mine.

Feedback: Pretty please.

Archive: fanfiction.net. If you would like it, just ask. I always say yes.

Summery: Takes place during the 1st season. Cordelia takes the new girl on a tour of Sunnydale High School. What will she make of the Scooby gang as seen through the eyes of Cordelia Chase.

**************************

****

Freaks, Geeks, and Nerds

"The first thing you have to learn about Sunnydale, Jenna- it is Jenna, right?"

"Yes." I nodded at her. 

"Well," continued Cordelia Chase, "is that Sunnydale is not like other high schools."

"It's not?"

"No. Here at Sunnydale we of the privileged class are forced to suffer a particularly hideous breed of loser. Where did you move here from?"

"Um, San Francisco."

"Great," said Cordelia as she closed her locker. She started down the hallway and I hurried to catch up with her. "See, you coming from there means that you'll fit in nicely with our group."

"What's 'our group?'"

"The only people at Sunnydale that you'd want to be associated with. The real trick, however, is not getting in with the cool people; it's avoiding the dregs."

"Really."

"Yes, they have the annoying ability to look like everybody else." She pointed at three people inhabiting a couch. "See the ghastly trio over there?" she asked. 

I looked to see where she was pointing. As we walked nearer to them, I could see that it was a boy and two girls. One of the girls was kind of plain, but the other one kind of reminded me of Cordelia herself. I, of course, kept this thought to myself. "Yes," I said.

"That is exactly what I'm warning you about."

I shook my head. "They don't look so bad to me."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, as though I had proved her point. "The truly dangerous losers are the ones that blend in with the rest of the populace." She pointed to the boy. "See him? That's Xander Harris."

"Cool name," I said.

"No! You're not listening. He's a total geek. For God's sake, he still reads comic books. And he still rides this lame skateboard around. I mean, how 1995. And his clothes- I mean, don't get me started."

"Oh."

"And her," said Cordelia, pointing at the red-headed girl wearing a green dress and white tights. "That's Willow Rosenberg. She is the biggest nerd."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

This must have been funny, because Cordelia started laughing. "I'll forgive your extreme ignorance, this time, because I realize that terminology might be different in Nor Cal. A need is a geek that knows stuff. Willow's the front runner for valedictorian. She's brilliant with math and science and computers. But don't ever ask her for help. She doesn't like the social acceptable and the bitch has a vindictive streak a mile wide."

"Really?" I asked. She seemed pretty unassuming to me. 

"Oh yeah. Once, she deleted my entire project."

"Who's the other one?" I asked, pointing to the blonde girl.

"That is the saddest case of all. That's Buffy Summers. She just moved here. A month before you."

"From where?"

"L.A.," said Cordelia with a sigh. "She had such potential."

"So what is she?"

"She is a textbook example of a freak. She's got this history. Violent outbursts. Fights. I heard that she burned down her last school."

"No way?"

"Yep. She even tried to stab me once. With a stick of all things."

"A stick?"

"Yep, just a piece of wood. Random, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I stay away from here. She's really strong and I think she has mental problems."

"Mental problems?"

"Yeah. Keep that one on the down low. Also, whenever Buffy's around, the weirdest stuff happens."

"Like what?"

"Well, this one time, this really disfigured gang of people attacked the Bronze-"

"The Bronze?"

"Yeah, it's this club. I'll take you tonight. Anyway, this gang attacked it and Buffy like knew them or something?"

"Huh."

"It was totally surreal." She shook her head. "The three of them hang out in the library all the time with that creepy librarian." Cordelia checked her watch. "It's almost time for lunch. Come on, I'll show you the cafeteria."

As we walked past the three on the couch, I could hear- Xander? I think?- call out, "Look, another Cordette joins the flock."

Cordelia stopped and turned to him. "Jealous Xander? After all, this is Jenna's first day and she's already further up the social ladder than you or any of your loser friends will ever be."

Xander smirked. "Oh, Cordy. You wound me. How will I ever recover from the assault of your words." Xander fixed me with a gaze. "Have fun with Queen C and the rest of the upper echelon of society."

I shrugged at him. "Every high school has a caste system. Life's all about finding where you fit in."

Xander shook his head. "Not Sunnydale. Sure, there's the normal high school stuff, but we also have a weirdness all our own."

I didn't know what to say to that. He looked so serious. His friends, the two girls, just watched us, not saying anything. I had to say something. I decided the tone of the day would be flippant. "Weirdness?"

Cordelia made an exasperated noise. "The only weirdness is you Xander. Why don't you slink back to your mobile home."

Xander sat back into his seat and picked up a magazine from his backpack. He looked at it intently, purposely ignoring Cordelia. I began to follow Cordelia to the cafeteria again, but I had only made it a few steps before an arm reached out and grabbed me. It was that girl. The pretty one- Bunny, or something. "Hey," I said trying to shake her off. Cordelia was right. She was really strong.

Her hazel eyes looked deep into mine. "Xander's right," she said. "You'll figure out what he means. One way or another. And when you need help, come to us."

"What?"

"Come to us. Cordy knows where to find us."

"The Library?" I asked, a little unsure. This girl was creeping me out.

She nodded. I was about to say something, but Cordelia interupted my thought. "God! Are you coming or what? Or maybe you'd like to stay her with the scrubs."

"Um, no," I said. I hurried after Cordelia. As we turned the corner, I spared one last look to the three on the couch. They were still sitting there. It was like our conversation never happened. I remembered what the girl had told me. Come to them if I needed help. What kind of help? I guess if I needed it then I would know.

I caught up to Cordelia. "So the Bronze tonight?"

"Um, yeah," I replied. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the presence of those three. After all, how could they help me. They were just like Cordelia said. Losers. A freak, a geek, and a nerd. 

*The End*

**************************

A/N: For those of you residing elsewhere. Nor Cal is slang for Northern California. California is unofficially split up into three sections, Northern, Central, and Southern. People from one part don't like to be associated with the other parts. For example, I'm from Central California, going to college in Northern California. When people ask me where I'm from, I say Central Cal. Also, despite what some So Cal people think, no one part of California is any better or worse than any other part. They're just different. It's a pride thing. So now you know. 


End file.
